


Princess Anna and his Prince Charming

by Valerine



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerine/pseuds/Valerine
Summary: Inspired by Jihoon as Anna. And of course he'll have his prince charming to sweep him off his feet.





	Princess Anna and his Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> just working randomly on another plot bunny that has been bugging me (i swear inspirations are waterfalling on me right now cus just seeing jihoon's face is an inspiration itself LOL). without realizing, i've developed a porn-but-with-plot story (i think?). enjoy and leave your comments, thanks ^^

Anna is looking the most spectacular among all the others. And that is why everyone is currently teasing him right now. Daniel in particular, keeps on catcalling him.

 

Jihoon makes that look as he tries to scare Daniel off. This guy has been bothering him for an hour now. But Daniel is like a kid, doesn’t know when to stop.

 

“Anna is going to get upset soon.” Jihoon says flatly, still giving that look to Daniel who is leaning against the chair with his eyes fixed on him with pure interest.

 

“Ah~ what should I do to not make Anna upset? I just want to see Anna’s smiling face.” Stupid Kang Choding and his stupid teasing. And curse him for his charming smile.

 

Jihoon thinks he is a manly guy and he doesn’t like this kind of teasing which can hurt his manly pride. But its hard for him to defend himself when he is currently dressed up very femininely in a long dress, hair all tied up cutely in braids, and face all dolled up like Princess Anna herself.

 

Beside him, an annoying sparrow who goes by the name of Park Woojin is also bothering him, holding his hand and kissing the top of it, acting this way just because he gets to have the role of a prince for once in his life.

 

“But our Anna really looks pretty, indeed.” Woojin says as he looks at Jihoon. Jihoon gives him the look too. Woojin realizes what it means and shuts his mouth from talking further.

 

If only Daniel is as perceptive. Jihoon watches as Daniel strides towards him, wearing just a white robe yet still looking effortlessly handsome and sexy in it. Given their height difference too, Jihoon has to fight against himself for feeling like a girl as he is faced with Kang Daniel’s manly aura.

 

Yet the moment the man opens his mouth, he returns to become Kang Choding again. “Aigooo, you’re so precious.” He pokes Jihoon’s cheek and looks at him more closely, commenting. “They even did the makeup so perfectly on you.” Just like that, he continues fawning and fussing over Jihoon like a little kid who just had his first toy.

 

“Can you stop it, hyung?” Jihoon says, exasperated. He tries to look angry. Daniel merely laughs instead.

 

“My princess, anger doesn’t suit you. How about you give me a smile instead?” Only Daniel can say this without cringing. If Jihoon isn’t in love with him, he would’ve felt literally like a block of cheese by now.

 

“Let’s see you smile, hm? Hm?” He continues to prod, wrapping an arm around Jihoon’s shoulder as he peers into Jihoon’s eyes. Jihoon tries to not look at Daniel, but Daniel is persistent and keep trying to turn his face to look at him. In the end, Jihoon can’t help but to laugh, anger forgotten and dissipated into thin air. Daniel is just really good at making people give in, or maybe Jihoon is just weak against him.

 

Daniel steals that moment of weakness to kiss Jihoon on the lips. Surprised, Jihoon makes a sound of protest. “What are you doing?! We are in public!” He hisses out the last part.

 

“So what?”

 

“So it’s dangerous to kiss me here???”

 

“So lets go somewhere more private?” Daniel suggests and Jihoon almost falls for his trap.

 

“No.” He knows Daniel has something dirty in his mind from the way the older man is looking at him.

 

“But you’ll love it, I promise.”

 

Jihoon gulps as he steels his resolve. “No-”

 

One very kicked puppy look and Jihoon feels his steeled resolve crumbles like fragile glass. He knows there’s no way he can say no if Daniel is like this. He sighs loudly, then mutters in a small defeated voice. “Fine…5 minutes.”

 

Jihoon swears he can almost see Daniel excitedly wagging his tails behind him.

 

But the moment he is cornered by Daniel in a locked room, he knows that cute puppy is gone and now its the Sexy God Daniel taking over.

 

Daniel’s hands are on his chest. Jihoon frowns up at him. “Don’t bother my boobs.”

 

As expected, Daniel doesn’t listen, laughing as his hands now moving to grope Jihoon’s chest. “But your boobs feel good to touch.”

 

“They’re fake.” Jihoon deadpans.

 

“I don’t mind. And shh, let me indulge a little.”

 

“You can just find a real girl so you can do it all the time.”

 

“Should I?” There is a hint of mischief glinting in Daniel’s eyes as he smiles naughtily. “But I’m sure Jihoonie will get mad at me if I do that, so I won’t.”

 

Jihoon sulks. Daniel laughs, apologizing as he tells the younger boy that he’s just playing around and swears that there is no one he likes more than Park Jihoon and that Park Jihoon will always be his number one. Another thing about Daniel aside from his charming persuasiveness is that he also has a way with his words to get people to relent to him. Jihoon notes yet again how he kind of just let himself give in for the nth time to Daniel. Never can stay mad at him for too long.

 

On the other hand, Daniel thinks Jihoon is just too adorable inside and out. He is kind and caring, always thinking about Daniel and letting Daniel has his way with him. And Daniel loves Jihoon for it.

 

Daniel leans in to kiss Jihoon, his hands sneaking down to pull up the dress that he is wearing. His hands slip along the other’s bare smooth thighs and with strength, he flattens Jihoon against the wall, trapping him within his arms. His lips trail down to kiss along Jihoon’s neck. His baby smells really nice, and he looks so pretty too in a girl’s clothes. It makes Daniel go crazy. He starts kissing Jihoon feverishly, and Jihoon moans into the kiss, fingers clutching onto his broad shoulders.

 

“Are we going to do it now?” Jihoon whispers, feeling dazed and eyes unfocused.

 

“Yeah… I’m already hard.” He guides Jihoon’s hand to touch the bulge that is growing in his underwear. “I want to do it in your mouth, but I don’t want to ruin your makeups. So be a good boy and just help me with your hand.” Daniel moves to kiss Jihoon on the forehead tenderly.

 

Jihoon swallows, looking down as he lets his hand slips into Daniel’s underwear to pull out his hard cock. He starts stroking, up and down, up and down, hearing Daniel’s breath hitches into his ear. “That feels good.” Daniel groans, voice low in Jihoon’s ear and Jihoon’s mind blanks out from how erotic Daniel sounds right now. He feels himself growing hard because of it.

 

Daniel’s tip is leaking pre-cum and its dripping on his hand. He stops when Daniel grips onto his wrist, accepts Daniel’s sudden kiss to his lips before he is turned around with his front against the wall. He listens to the rustles of the dress as Daniel pulls it up to his waist, pulling down his underwear and exposing his lower parts bare. Jihoon’s breath escapes past his lips when Daniel suddenly pushes forward without warning, together with it his cock entering deeply into him in one single motion. Jihoon screams but it’s muffled immediately by Daniel’s hand against his mouth. Despite that, Daniel doesn’t bother to be gentle, thrusts into him hard and fast and Jihoon struggles to catch his breath from the feeling.

 

“I know you like it rough.” Daniel whispers into his ear, his front pressing onto Jihoon’s back as he hugs the smaller body and continues to slam his cock hard into his lover’s tightness. Jihoon’s hands tremble as he holds himself against the wall, breaths coming out in haggard puffs and eyes starting to glisten with tears. Daniel turns his chin to the side, and watches Jihoon’s reddened face, his pretty eyelashes which seem to become longer from the sideview like this, and tears clinging at the corner of his eyes. He slows down his thrusts, reaching over and kisses Jihoon’s lips then his cheeks, whispering into his ear sweet nothings - _ _you’re amazing, you're perfect I love you so much.__

 

Daniel is close. Jihoon can feel it from the way Daniel fastens his pace again, grip tightening on his hips. Jihoon can feel himself getting close too as the heat travels downwards and forms a knot in his lower region. He gasps when Daniel’s hand wrapped around his throbbing length and starts stroking in synch with his thrusts. Feeling overwhelmed, Jihoon starts to feel the pleasure trickling in rapidly. And he lets himself whimper, mewl, moan, spewing incoherent words as he lost himself to the pleasure. He feels Daniel becomes bigger inside him, stretching him tight and honestly it feels really good and he wants them to just stay like this, with the pleasure on high the whole time, not wanting it to end-

 

Daniel turns him around so that his back is against the wall this time, and pulls his legs up to wrap around his waist, supporting him with his strong arms as he continues fucking Jihoon against the wall, lips crashing against his in a hasty kiss. Suddenly everything feels rushed as Daniel reaches his climax, going really deep at the last moment before he comes inside Jihoon. Hearing his lover in so much pleasure, Jihoon himself isn’t able to control it when he suddenly comes right after that. Daniel kisses him again, but this time much slower and lovingly.

 

Jihoon’s legs tremble when Daniel puts him down, momentarily losing their strength. Blushing, he realizes there’s something warm trailing down his thighs. Daniel realizes it too, and feeling responsible he kisses him apologetically before he takes a tissue and helps to wipe it off, then whispers into his ear. “I’ll help you clean the rest when we get back home later.” Jihoon doesn’t miss the perverse undertone behind those words, which earns Daniel a slap on the arm. Jihoon is pouting like a kid.

 

Daniel laughs, unable to resist from kissing those pretty lips yet again. Jihoon is really beautiful in his eyes, even if right now he looks a mess. Feeling apologetic, Daniel helps to fix his clothes and his wig back to their original look as close as possible. Then pats Jihoon’s cheeks as he murmurs. “Perfect.”

 

When they come back to the set later, the members yell at them. “What took you two so long? The shoot is about to start.”

 

Jihoon turns to look at Daniel, only to come face-to-face with the latter’s cheeky smile.

 

“We’re never doing it in public places ever again.”

 


End file.
